


It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by wemovealong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to get Danielle and Eleanor to kiss and they agree to do it if Louis and Liam kiss as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Title from the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.

It was a Friday night. Liam, Louis, and their girlfriends were hanging out at Louis’ flat.

Liam and Louis had developed a really close friendship since Louis had started dating Eleanor. Since they were the two that had been in relationships the longest, they understood what the other way feeling when they were on the road, how lonely it was.

Danielle and Eleanor had a similar relationship with them both dealing with their boyfriends going away for long periods at a time.

And since the boyfriends and the girlfriends were so close, it just made sense for them all to hang out together, right?

So that’s what they did every Friday night when the boys weren’t travelling the world being super famous popstars.

Sometimes they would play board games. (Liam’s idea of fun)

Sometimes they would all watch some chick-flicks that one of the girls would pick out. (The girls’ idea of fun)

Sometimes they would get drunk. (Louis’ idea of fun)

More often than not, Louis got his own way and they’d all end up getting drunk. Tonight was no exception.

After a couple of beers and a whole lot of shots, they were all pissed.

They were sitting in a circle on the carpeted floor of Louis’ living room.

Danielle had herself draped over Liam, whispering something into his ear.

She was too quiet and was slurring far too much so he really had no idea what she was going on about so he just laughed and she kissed him sloppily on the lips.

“Are you two quite finished over there?” Louis asks seriously and they all cracked up laughing.

“Don’t wanna see us make out, Lou?” Danielle says in a seductive tone. Liam laughs.

“Mmm, would make rather watch you make out with El if I’m being completely honest,” Louis said. “You and Liam isn’t so much of a turn on really.”

The girls burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing they have ever heard.

“You want me and Dani to make out?”

“I wouldn’t mind it. It’d be fucking hot, wouldn’t it, Liam?” Louis said winking at his best friend.

“Suppose so,” Liam replied, sipping nervously on a beer.

Eleanor crawled on her knees across their little circle to where Danielle was and whispered something in her ear and they both laughed.

“’Kay, so if we made out for you.. would you do something for us?” Eleanor asked.

“Not going down on you, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Louis grimaced.

Eleanor glared at him.

Danielle laughed. “No, so like, if we do this, then you guys have to as well.”

“What?!” Both boys said at the same time.

“S’only fair,”

Louis looked to Liam and then back to the girls.

“Deal,” he said with a smirk.

Liam was about to oppose but he was really too drunk to argue with Louis at the moment. Besides, it’s just a kiss. He could handle that.

“Alriiiight,” Danielle said in sing-song voice.

“C’mere, you sexy bitch,” Eleanor said as she pulled Danielle close to her, kissing her hard and sloppily on the mouth. They went at it for a good thirty seconds, even slipping in some tongue.

The boys just stared, eyes and mouths wide open.

They laughed as they pulled away from each other.

“Fucking hell, that was hot girls!” Louis actually began to clap for them. “Bravo!”

“Don’t try to distract us with your flattery. It’s your turn now,” Eleanor said with a huge grin on her face. She pushes him towards Liam.

“Hey now, no need to get pushy. A deal’s a deal, right Li?” Louis says with a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, totally,” Liam responds, a bit unsure. Did he really want to kiss Louis? He wasn’t really sure.

He didn’t have too much time to think about it because Louis was already crawling over towards him.

“Get ready, girls. You’re ‘bout to witness the bestest kiss in the history of all kisses.”

Liam laughs at that and then suddenly Louis’ mouth is on his.

The kiss is a bit sloppy and weird at first.

But then Louis wraps his arms tightly around Liam, pulling him in closer, grabbing at his shirt.

He deepens the kiss and Liam can feel Louis’ tongue against his own.

And the strange thing is, is that it’s not horrible. It’s rather nice, really.

He could hardly even hear the girls squealing beside them.

All he can think about in that moment is Louis and the kiss.

He has to admit that he’s a bit sad when Louis pulls away, giving him one more small peck on the lips.

The two boys just stare at each other moment.

Liam notices how dark Louis’ eyes are.

He’s so distracted by Louis’ eyes that it doesn’t even register to him that he’s hard.

Not hard from watching two girls make out in front of him, but hard from kissing his best friend.

He feels himself blush.

He’s brought back to reality when he can hear Danielle laugh and Eleanor say, “Great show, lads! Was super hot!”

Louis doesn’t say much to him after that, and soon after, they all decide to head off to bed – Louis and Eleanor to his room and Liam and Danielle to the guest room.

Danielle passed out right away.

Liam couldn’t sleep though.

He couldn’t get Louis off his mind and thinking about kissing Louis made him hard all over again.

He decided that if he didn’t do something about it that he’d never get to sleep at all so Liam quietly opened the door of the guest room to go find the bathroom.

Louis must have heard him open the door because suddenly Louis appeared in the dark hall next to him.

Louis didn’t say anything, just pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

“Needed to do that again,” Louis murmured against Liam’s neck when he pulled away from the kiss.

Louis moved a hand down Liam’s body until he reached his crotch.

“Mmm, feels like you needed it too,” he says. Not a question, but a statement.

Liam swallows hard and lets out a quiet “yeah”.

“I want you so bad,” Louis whispers in a low, sexy voice.

Liam doesn’t even know what to say that. He’s having a hard time thinking straight – literally and figuratively.

Louis doesn’t give him a chance to respond as he grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall and down the stairs. They end up on the couch in the living room with Louis pulling Liam on top of him.

And they’re back at again, kissing each other hard and rough.

Louis moves his hand down to Liam’s arse and pulls him close so that their hips are perfectly aligned.

Liam can feel Louis’ erection through his jeans.

They pull apart from their frenzied kissing and Liam’s places some soft kisses onto Louis’ neck.

“Been curious for so long, you know, like being with a guy,” Louis whispers into Liam’s ear. “Really want to try with you.”

Louis’ words make his head so confused, although the alcohol coursing through his body isn’t helping too much with his confusion either.

Louis tugs at Liam’s shirt and Liam lifts his arms to help take it off. Louis strips himself of his as well and they go back to snogging, their now bare chests against each other.

“Want you to fuck me, Liam,” Louis says to him as they momentarily pull away to catch their breaths.

“Um, I don’t know, Lou.” Liam says nervously. “I mean, what about, our, umm, girlfriends?”

Louis looks at him seriously and says “Don’t need mine if you don’t need yours.”

Liam thinks about that for a moment. He really was curious as to what it’d be like to be with Louis. Even though he was a bit drunk and not thinking all that proper right now, he knew that he had never felt this thirsty with Danielle.

Louis notices the hesitation from Louis. “S’okay if you don’t want to, Liam.”

“I want to,” is what escapes from Liam’s mouth. He realizes it then that it’s true. He really does want to be with Louis, wants to fuck him hard into the couch until he screams his name.

Louis smiles a mischievous grin. “Be back in a second”, he says as he wriggles out from underneath Liam.

Louis comes back with a small bottle of lube and a condom.

They both shed their jeans and then their boxers. Liam feels his dick get harder when he sees Louis’.

Liam is suddenly aware that he is standing naked in front of Louis in Louis’ living room while their girlfriends are happily asleep upstairs.

His thoughts are interrupted when Louis takes a step towards him and gives Liam’s hard cock a long stroke. He shivers.

They stand there for a minute, Louis stroking Liam while nibbling at his collar bone. Liam can’t believe how turned on he is right now.

Louis stops what he’s doing so that he can pull the two of them back on to the couch.

Liam lies on top of Louis and he can feel Louis’ erection against his own and the friction is amazing, like nothing he’s ever felt before.

As they kiss some more, Louis shifts his legs so that they are spread apart and Liam is in between them.

“So, umm, what exactly do I do? Just, like, put myself inside you?” Liam said with a nervous laugh while playing with the condom that Louis passed him.

“No, you gotta, like, finger me first,” Louis says. “It’ll hurt if you just shove it in.”

Liam gives Louis a puzzling look and lets out more nervous laughter.

Louis laughs as well. “What? I’ve watched some videos, okay?”

Louis tells Liam to slick up his fingers with the lube that he so graciously throws at him and Liam does as he’s told.

Louis spreads his legs as far apart as he can with being on the couch and all.

Liam brings his hand down to Louis’ arse and spreads his cheeks a little. He places his index finger at Louis’ hole and pushes it in just a little. Louis lets out a gasp and Liam can feel him tense up a bit around his finger but then relax again a moment later.

He pushes his finger all the way in to the knuckle and Louis moans.

Liam begins to move his finger in and out and then adds a second after a while with Louis’ encouragement.  
Liam watches Louis intently as he comes undone.

“Mmm, think I’m ready,” Louis says.

“Okay,” Liam responds with a shaky voice.

He can’t believe what they’re about to do.

And then it’s happening:

Liam putting on the condom, adding some more lube.

Liam slowly pushing into Louis’ tight hole.

Louis letting out quiet gasps and moans as he adjusts to Liam being inside him.

Liam pushing all the way in and pressing sweet kisses into his neck to help make Louis feel a bit better.

Louis telling him when to start moving.

And when Liam does, they both come undone.

Thighs are shaking, hearts beating fast.

They perfect a rhythm that’s good for both of them.

Liam hitting that special spot that makes Louis whine for more.

Liam moves faster, feeling close.

Louis feels close as well and asks Liam to touch him.

Liam moves a hand in between their sweaty body and begins stroking Louis hard and fast.

Louis comes seconds later and Liam strokes him through his orgasm.

Liam comes next, Louis’ name on his lips.

Liam stays inside Louis for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he finally pulls out.

He collapses on top of Louis and Louis holds him tight.

They stay like that for a while, not saying anything.

Eventually, they end up side by side on the couch. There’s not really enough room so they have to lie on their sides. Louis lies in front of Liam and Liam wraps an arm around Louis’ abdomen, holding him close. Liam pulls the throw on the back of the couch over them as a makeshift blanket and soon enough they fall asleep.

Thankfully for them, both Liam and Louis wake up before the girls do. It’d be a bit awkward if they hadn’t.

Louis makes them both a cup of tea and they sit at Louis’ kitchen table.

“My ass hurts,” Louis announces.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Liam says with a chuckle.

“S’okay, was well worth it,” Louis says with a smile.

“It was,” Liam agrees.

There’s a moment of silence as they both sip on their teas.

“I’m gonna break up with Eleanor, by the way,” Louis tells him.

Liam looks up at him. “For me..?”

“It’s just, I’m not happy with her, you know? Last night kind of made me realize why,” Louis explains, “but also for you, if you wanted.”

Louis’ words make Liam’s heart beat fast. He reaches across the table and takes Louis’ hand into his own.

“I think I might want that. Us, I mean.” Liam tells him. “Just need a bit of time, to be sure. Is that alright?”

Louis smiles. “Yeah, it’s okay. I can wait.”


End file.
